Start of A New Life Forever
by JustinBiebswifey
Summary: The new girls in town have secrets, and soul mates. Will this last forever or will the boys past tear it apart.
1. Chapter 1

Willow Marie Dane;

17, 5'2". Bright blue eyes. Athlete.

Element- Fire.

Power- Medium.

Piercings;

belly button

snake bites

5 in each ear.

Tattoos:

Tribal hearts on lower back

thick out-line of a 5-pointed star on back of neck

black butterfly on each hip

ring of fire around belly-button.

Best Friend- Angel Michaels. SoulMate- Reid Garwin

Nick name- Mar, Will, WD or Snowball

Angel May Michaels

16, bright blue eyes, 5'3", shopaholic.

Element- Water

Power- meduim

Piercings:

belly button

nose

4 in both ears

Tattoo:

black butterfly on each hip (like Willow)

Ring of water around belly button.

Best Friend- Willow Dane SoulMate- Tyler Simms

nicknames- Ang, Amy, or babygirl

Angela Jay Jones

17, 5'6", skater.

Element-Wind.

Power- medium/strong.

Piercings:

3 in each ear

belly button.

Tattoos:

'3' on shoulder.

ring of wind around belly button.

Best Friend- Dreama Yorke SoulMate- Pogue Perry

NickNames- Angie or JJ

Dreama Kaylen Yorke

18, 5'8", bright green eyes, nerd

Element: Earth

Power- Strong

Piercings-

6 in both ears

belly button

Tongue

Tattoos-

'Love' written in perfect script on left wrist.

'3' on shoulder. (matches Angelas')

Ring of leaves around her belly button.

Best Friend- Angela Jones SoulMate- Caleb Danvers

NickNames- Dream, Day or DKY

So you'll know about the 'Sons Of Ipswich', we'll we're the 'Daughters of Salam'. We have not only powers but we can manifest the elements too. To this day we move from beautiful Salem to cold and beautiful Ipswich. Our parents already found houses and are talking to the 'Sons' parents, while we are on our way there now. They left a day before us. Right now me, Amy, Angie and Dreama are in Dreamas' black Jeep wranglersport, driving to my parents house. Once we got there Dreama parked in the huge drive way, and we climbed out. I noticed at least 5 other cars. "whats' going on here?" I asked waiting for Amy.

"Don't know. don't care let's just go to bed." Amy said latching onto my arm. I agreed and we walked inside. To our surprise there were 16 people sitting in the living room with all of our parents. "Ah Mr. & Mrs. Dane we're going to bed. Never drive with Dayy."

"Freeze." My mom Lara ordered. We froze on the first step. "Turn and come here." We did as told. "Now, the four of you guys are Gonna go up to Wills room and change into something more presentable."

"Yes Ma'am." We all mumbled. The four of us trooped up the steps to my room and I slammed the door. I walked over to my stereo and blasted 'Sitting at The Bar' By Rehab. Dreama shook her head at me and we all got ready. (.com/meeting/set?id=29190590. .com/cgi/set?id=29190649) Once we were all done we walked down stairs with our arms linked together. We walked in the living room and I think my mom had a heartattack. She never knew I owed proper clothes.

"So you do own proper clothes?" Mrs. Jones joked.

"Yess." I smiled,

"Ok, Girls these are; Mr & Mrs. Christopher Perry and their son Pogue Perry. Mr. & Mrs. Anthony Garwin. And their son Reid Garwin. Mr. & Mrs. Glenn Simms and their son Tyler Simms. And finally Mrs. Evelyn Danvers and her son Caleb Danvers. Ladies and gents, this is my daughter Willow, and the other daughters; Angel, Angela and Dreama." Lara introduced. Me and Amy waved whilst Dreama and Angela greeted politely. _Lord can they be anymore pathetic? _I thought. _Probably. _Amy agreed. _Shut up and stop being rude. _Dreama ordered. I rolled my eyes at her. "Girls, they also have the power." I stood still looking at the blonde Reid. Wow... He's hot.. _Um girls I think we found our soul-mates. _Dreama thought. _I think I can 100% agree. _I thought back not taking my eyes off Reid. "Fire." My plams heated up and fire burst threw them. "Water." I glanced to see Amys' plams spouting water. "Wind." A light gust of wind blew threw the room. "And Earth." Dreamas eyes turned all green and the fresh scent of flowers circled us. The only way Dreamas' power burst threw is when were outside and she can use the trees. "Disengage." My flame went out, the wind stopped, the scent went away and water disappeared. "They have the four elements as well."

"Have you been looking for what we discused?" Mrs. Garwin and Mrs. Danvers questioned in unison.

"We have been and my husband Lucas has the answer. If the girls practice. We can have the caramony in 2 weeks." Jordan Amys' mom said.

"Ok." Mrs. Garwin said.

"Kids mingle amongst yourselves." Lara smiled. I lead the boys and girls to the rec room, where there were tons of video games, 3 air-hockey tables, 4 pool-tables, various pin-ball machines, 2 pac-man games, and 5 need for speed car games. It was awesome. I designed it before we came down here. I went over to the pool-tables with Amy while, Dreama and Angie went to the air-hockey tables. Reid and Tyler came with me and Ams. I racked the balls while everyone grabbed a pool stick. After 20 minutes of playing pool and learning more about the boys I think I fell in-love with Reid. He was amazing. Dispite his past with sleeping with girls and stuff he was an all around good guy.

"So do you guys wanna go to Nickys'? Its fun." Reid smiled wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Ams?" I asked. She nodded. "Hey losers wanna go to Nickys'?" I asked the group of 4.

"Whats' Nicky's?" Dreama asked.

"A bar," Caleb answered.

"I'm game." Angie smirked.

"Lets' go." Caleb said. We walked up stairs and I walked in the living room.

"Mom the boys are gonna show us around town we'll be home later." I called. Without waiting for a response we went out to the cars.

"Um, we'll meet you there," Reid called to Caleb and Pogue. He guided me to the black Hummer and opened the back door for me and I climbed in. After a 10 minute drive we pulled up to a bar looking place. Reid opened the door for me again and took my hand. I felt my phone going off in my pocket and I pulled it out with my free hand since Reid laced my other hand with his. 1 new text-

**Dinner tomorrow at 'La Cruse' be dressed properly. Thank you. - Mom. **

I rolled my eyes and put my phone back and walked with Reid. Even with my heels he still had a good 6" on me if not more. I giggled to myself and looked up at Reid who looked determine. I tugged gently on his arm and he looked down at me. "U seem determined. Whats wrong?" I questioned softly as we walked in.

"Nothing actually. You know about my rep and a lot of girls might hit on me tonight so I don't want you to get mad." He warned.

"If they even try to, they will hear my mouth." I smiled simply. We walked into the bar behind Tyler and Amy while the other four parked. Reid lead me over to the pool tables, and crossed my arms as, he and Tyler got two pool sticks. "Hey how about we make this interseting." I offered.

"What did you have in mind?" Tyler questioned.

"Me, and Amy verse you and Reid. Winner gets whatever they want. Loser has to clean winners room. Deal?" I questioned. Reid smirked.

"Oh yes." I motioned for him to come closer, and he did. I leaned to his ear.

"And no using to win." I whispered sudectivly. Once I pulled away his smirk faltered and Tyler started cracking up. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Your so on." He said taking a pool stick from Tyler. I chuckled softly as he broke. I noticed 3 girls watching us tensly. I rolled my eyes and took the pool stick from Reid.

"Watch and learn babe." I smirked leaning over the pool table. I pushed the pool stick as hard as I could and made in 2 stripe balls. I looked at Reid and batted my eyes. "You watching?" He rolled his eyes and I set up for my next shot. I missed on purpose and it was Tylers turn. Amy high-fived me and I went over to Reid. "Aww whats' the matter?"

"Nothing." He pouted.

"Aw well if it makes you feel anybetter I'll tell you my secret later." I winked. He brightened up and it was his turn. Tyler made one in, and Amy made 3 in. We were winning. _Ok Angie I think we got it from here. Thanks babe. _I thought. _no prob. let me know if you nd helps sis._ She giggled. I looked over and Reid made 3 shots in before handing me the pool stick. As I passed I looked for a shot. I found the win shot. I smirked to myself and leaned over to make my shot. As soon as I was about to shot someones hands went on my waist and I missed greatly. Plus I scratched. I turned around and slapped who evers face. I was shocked to notice it wasn't Reid but some other guy with brown curly hair. Asshole. He looked shocked and Reid rushed to my side.

"Don't put your hands on my girlfriend. Got it?" Reid said dangerously low.

"Aww Garwins' dating the new girl. Did he pay you sweetheart? Because everyone knows he doesn't date." The guy smirked.

"First off don't call me sweetheart. Second-off me and him being together is none of your business. And thrid-off if you ever touch me again I will chop your dick off and shove it down your throat. Got it?" I replied a little pissed off. He backed up a little.

"Move Abbot now." Reid said.

"I wanna play you in pool $20 bucks a ball." He smirked.

"IN a minute." Reid said. "You can go again." I kissed his cheek and Tyler handed me the ball. I lined it up and shot in another ball. Then missed on purpose. I walked back to Reid and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down and I looked at him.

"No kisses until the end of the game." I taunted.

"That's not fair. Don't you wanna show me off?" He questioned.

"Oh babe I'm showing you off now. See your arms are around me and mine are around you." I smirked biting my lip.

"You really don't know how sexy you are when you do that." He said softly.

"Well maybe I do but like using it to my advantage." I admitted.

"Hmm,"

"Hey uum we won." Amy said making me turn to her. We smirked and I turned back to Reid.

"SO what do you want?" He questioned.

"Well since my rooms already clean you don't have to do that." I said, "but you can have a kiss." I leaned in as did he. Our lips finally conected and I felt an electric shot. I didn't wanna pull away but he had another game to play. I pulled away and looked up at him. His eyes were still close and I smiled. "You have another game." I sighed.

"I swear as soon as this game is over, we are leaving." He said.

"No, I'm hungry. Me and Amy are gonna get food we'll be back." I kissed Reid's lips lightly and grabbed Amys' arm and pulled her to the bar.

"What can I get you ladies?" I guess the owner asked.

"2 burgers with fries and 2 cokes." amy said. He nodded and we sat down. "So I guess the book was right, I mean we did fall in love with the sons."

"I like it this way." I smiled. "I've never been soo happy."

"Me either and we only knew the guys for 4 hours." She smiled.

"Oh we have a dinner tomorrow. formal." I said.

"Yawn." she sighed. I agreed. Then our food came, I paid, and walked backed to the pool tables. We sat at a table closest to the boys pool table and watched them. Reid was winning and it was a good game. While Aaron was going Reid came over to me.

"Can I get a good luck kiss?" He questioned.

"Are you gonna win?" I askd.

"Not without that kiss." He smirked. I motioned for him to lean down and when he did I kissed his cheek instead. Then pushed him away.

"Go win." I giggled.

"Ah so we have to go to the store to get cookies. And I'm sleeping over tonight."

"Otays." I smiled. Reid won the game and came over to me.

"Now do I get my kiss?" He asked.

"Depends can I go to the store to get cookies?" I smiled and batted my eye lashes.

"You can do anything you want." He smiled leaning in.

"Then you can have as many kisses as you want." I smiled leaning in as well. Finally our lips connected and it felt like we were the only two people in the world here. I love being with him. He's amazing. After a few minutes we pulled apart and he smirked.

"Come on." He said. I nodded and we grabbed Ty and Amy n headed out..


	2. Chapter 2

So tonights the big dinner, and so far I only have my make-up done. I still have my hair, and outfit. Oh God. I've never been this nervous in my life. Me, and Reid hung out more lastnight when he was suppose to be home and i learned a lot about him, and his past. The thing that I think bothers me the most is all the girls he's slept with. Thats not healthy. Tyler and Angel are getting along well. Angel slept over last night and we just gossiped about the boys. Dreama and Angie as we speak are at Caleb and Pogues house since thats where they slept last night. And they say i move fast. Ha. Anyways, Angel and I are throwing things around my closet looking for the right dress. My parents are at Angels hosue and Reid and Tyler were already on there way. Grr. "Chill out Will," Angel said for the 2,000,000th time.

"I'm sorry its just i'm so nervous!" I said.

"Its not like your meeting his parents for the first time. Technically its the 2nd time." She giggled slipping into a black mini dress. It looked perfect on her. "How about this one?"

"Amazing Angel." I sighed.

"Argh just pick a freaking dress out! Reid loves you in about anything." She said.

"Or nothing." The sly devil commented. I turned around and seen Reid and Tyler standing in my bedroom doorway. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"REID!" I squeeked.

"Well it seems like someone is happy to see me." He said.

"Always cutie." I smirked.

"How come you arent dressed yet?" He questioned noticing my sweats.

"She can't find an outfit," Angel said from Tylers arms.

"Baby you look amazing in anything, justt pick out a dress put it on and look like

you always do." He smirked.

"Ugg go in my closet and pick something out for me babe." I said pushing him towards it. He went in for about 1 second and came out with a white/blue/black dress. It looked perfect. I went into the bathroom and changed. I looked pretty good in it. I walked out and Reid smirked. "How do I look?"

"Like a supermodel." Angel smirked.

"Like a Goddess." Reid commented.

"Oh please shes good just not that good." Angel said throwing a pillow at me. I threw it back and grabbed some shoes before heading out the door with the other 3. When we got to the restruant we seen, Caleb, Pogue, Dreama, and Angie standing out front, with all of our parents. (.com/cgi/set?id=31937359).

"Oh wow Will you look sexii." Angie said hugging me.

"Oh thank you babe." I smirked.

"Tonight will be a night to remember." Dreama commented as we walked inside.

"The Dane and Perry party." My mom said.

"Ah right this way." The hostest smiled leading us to a VIP room. By her looks she was about mid 20s skinny and blonde but if her stupid little blue eyes travel down Reids body again imma mess her ugly cheap face up. We got into the room, and all took our seats.

"Well Willow you look nice tonight." Lara said.

"Thanks mommy." I smiled and think blushed.

"So on with this conversation from earlier. What do you guys think of each other?" Mrs. Perry asked.

"Well Reid's a pain in the butt but, i love him anyways." I smiled.

"And Willow is a supermodel who looks sexii all the time and doesn't know how crazy she drives me, when we're just chilling." Reid said. I looked at him in shock. Oh my God. My face was red. Mrs. Garwin smiled, my mom smiled, and so did Angle. Oh lord. I ducked my head as everyone else got into small talk. After we ate, and talked a lot my parents and Pouges parents split the bill we got to the cars we came in and left. Reid sat in the back of Tylers hummer with me, and I cuddled up to him.

"i got all dressed up for nothing. It was only 3 hours of our familys talkingg!" I complained.

"Aww its ok you still look sexii baby." Reid said kissing my head. Tyler dropped me and Reid off at my home and left. We walked through the front door to see my parents sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey mom we're going to bed. Night." I said.

"Night guys see you tomorrow evening." She said. We walked up to my room and I automatically stripped down to my bra and panties.

"Mmm damn baby, you be looking sexxiii." Reid smirked. I jumped into my bed, and pulled the covers over me.

"I is tired baby!" I said yawning.

"Than lets sleep." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~ff 2 weeks~~~~~~

Right now I am sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for everyone else to come over so we can get this spell thing done. I was drinking coffee, Angel was eatting cookies, and Dreama was reading up on the spell. I dont really know what Angie was doing, besides hanging out with Pogue when she should be here to help US! Urgg.. I'm getting really irrated fast for no reason. I haven't seen Reid in 4 days, and Angel was starting to turn to me with every little problem. Oh and the best part is Dreama has actually been nice to me since the little blow out 2 days ago. I told her how i feel and she told me how she felt every since then we've been like best friends again which I love, due to the fact that shes my oldest cousin. Anyways, I've been calling Angie like crazy, Angel's been calling Pogue, and Dreamas seeing if Caleb heard from them at all.. It's not like Angie to be last with out calling.. So unAngie like. I hate it. After drinking about my 4th cup of coffee my fone vibrated on the table. I grabbed it and quickly looked at the caller ID. New Message. I clicked it open..

**Hey any luck? - Reid. **

**Nope. Angies not answering, Pogue isn't either. Nd Caleb can't reach ne1 at the apartment. They need 2 hurry cuz I'm getting mad.. - Willow.**

**Chill out baby I'll be there in 5 minutes waiting 4 baby boy now. Luv ya - Reid.**

**ya ya ya luv ya 2! MWA - Willow. **

I put my phone back down and calmed out a little bit when it vibrated again. This time Angie flashed across the screen. "HELLO!" I answered/yelled.

"Hey, Will. How are you?" Angie giggled nervously.

"Where are you Angela?" I questioned my temper rising again.

"Outside?" She asked walking into the kitchen with a smile. Dreama had 2 hold my arms back cuz I was about to fling myself at her.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Me and Dreama yell/asked in unison.

"With Pogue." Enter Pogue with a cheesy smile.

"Hey guys." He nervously waved.

"We've been calling you and texting you guys since 3 o'clock! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Dreama yelled. She straight out yelled. I mean I've never seen her that mad before. "WE'VE BEEN SITTING HERE TRYING 2 LEARN THE FUCKING SPELL SO WE CAN HELP THE GUYS AND YOUR OUT HAVING A GOOD OL' FUCKING TIME WITH POUGE! WE WERE FUCKING BAND FROM SEEING OUR BOYFRIENDS SO WE COULD FOUCE HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET TO GO OUT WITH HIM? THIS IS FUCKING OUTRAGOUS!" I grabbed Dreamas arms and looked into her flashing neon green eyes. Hmm thats new.. Maybe hormones?

"Hey mama chill out." I said softly. "Let me do the yelling.. Hmm maybe Caleb got this one." I smirked and turned her around into Calebs arms. I walked over to Reid and hugged him. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me close to him. "I fucking missed you!"

"I missed you too pumpkin." He smirked. I love my new nickname with him.

"OK let's get this over with." Dreama said looking a little put back. I watched her closely, something isn't right.. She's moody, ill tempered, loud, and paranoid. Hmmm.. We all headed down to the basement/spell room. The boys sat in a circle in front of us, while we stood in a circle facing our soul mates. Dreama started. "To this circle I call to the power of Earth to guide us in this upbringing." The candle Caleb was holding lit, I felt the rush of the trees and Angie went next.

"To this circle I call to the power of wind to guide us in this adventure." Angie recited, as Pogues candle lit.

"To this cirlce I call to the power of Water to guide us in the quested allegence." Angel said, as the candle Tyler was holding lit and the rush of the waves shot through.

"Finally to complete this circle, I call to the power of Fire to close this circle and guide us through the finally stages of immortality." I said feeling the hot flames on my skin as Reids candle lit. Me and the girls joined hands and chanted the immortality spell, 4 times and the candles blew them selfs out. Wind started bugging out and outta no-where I felt an over rush of mixed emotions. Then blacked out.

_I woke not in my basement nor in my house. I blinked a few times before I reliezed where I was. The same place I use to go to as a child when I had to be left alone. "Come my child. Come here." A sly voice ordered. I rolled my eyes and followed the voice. I came to a halt when a dark creature appeared in front of me, wearing a red robe. His black features were bought out more, and I was completly calm._

_"Who are you?" I questioned looking around._

_"You don't remember? I'm hurt." The sly voice joked. "We were best friends, until you desided you didn't need this place anymore." _

_"TONY?" I asked in complete shock. _

_"Ah you do remember me." _

_"Why am I here" I asked. _

_"Your world is falling apart is most likely. Thats why you always use to come here. To much stress, to much worrying, to little sleep, and o my personal favorite, heart break."_

_"That would be your favorite." I scuffed. _

_"Anywho, I'm not sure why your back exactly. Only you can really figure that out." He said pacing. "But what I can tell you is your not safe. No-one is safe for the power that's been lurking around lately. I had to pull you away to tell you. Willow your not safe. Someone is watching urs, and the gurls every move." _

_"Who?" _

_"I'm not sure yet. I'm keeping my eyes peeled. A male is all I can actually tell you. He's been around your new town before. He's caused so much pain and tourcherment. Please Willow be safe and conjure me up whenever you need to. You know how too." _

_"Wait!"_

_"Oh and astro project your self at night, maybe you'll find out who's been spying." He added. "I have to go, as do you. Everyone is worried." He waved his hand and a screen came up showing Reid, Tyler, Angel, Angie, Dreama, Pogue and Caleb around my body laying on the ground. _

_"You would pull me outta something important." I sighed rubbing my head. _

_"Ya you know me to well. I'll be in touch. Take care master." and with that Toni was gone. I closed my eyes and fell to the ground. _

I awoke with everyones eyes on my face. "WILLOW!" Dreama hugged me tightly. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I said honeslty. Cuz I technically don't know.

"Your pale. Can you walk?" Reid asked. After Reid helped me to my feet I turned out fine.

"I'm ok you guys promise." I smiled.

"OK if you say so." Angel said know me. If they pushed the issue I would get pissed off. I smiled and we all headed back up to the kitchen to eat. After dinner, everyone minus Reid left, and I casted an astro projection spell on myself for the night. Once Reid was changed into his pajamas and cleaned we laid down.

"Hey Reid?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Let me know something." I said.

"OK?"

"Who's caused you so much pain and tourcherment in the past?" His face drew blank before so much emotion flowed into it.

OMG I'M SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED SOONER! I KNOW IM HORRIBLE FOR THAT! I DON'T HAVE A GOOD REASON OTHER THEN WRITERS BLOCK AND GETTING INVOLVED WITH JERKS! Again sorry! it won't happened again. I'll try 2 update once a week! - Lizzie


End file.
